OS : La cachette
by dragoloveblog
Summary: Hermione voit sa baguette s'envoler dans les mains de l'ennemi lors de la grande bataille de Poudlard. Sa seule chance de rester en vie ? Courir jusqu'à une cachette. Cependant, Hermione n'est pas la seule à y avoir pensé.


** La cachette**

Ma gorge était en feux et j'avais l'impression que mes jambes allaient céder sous mon poids. On porte bien trop d'espoir sur nôtre baguette, si bien que l'on est complètement démuni lorsqu'elle nous est arrachée. Car que pouvais-je faire d'autre à part courir ? Me laisser stupidement tuer ? Non, j'étais bien plus intelligente que ça ! J'allais trouver une cachette pour me mettre à l'abri le temps de trouver une solution, une manière d'aider mon camp, car il était hors de question que la bataille de Poudlard ne se déroule sans moi, j'allais aider ceux que j'aimais, j'allais œuvrer pour le bien.

Les mangemort continuaient de courir et d'essayer de m'atteindre à l'aide de leurs baguettes magiques. J'esquivais du mieux que je le pouvais en zigzaguant, tout en essayant de perdre le moins de temps possible. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'ils me rattrapent ! Il fallait que j'atteigne le 4ème étage, il fallait que je passe dernière le fameux miroir. Ce miroir était en fait un passage secret.

Au moment où j'atteignis le miroir en question, les mangemorts n'avaient pas encore tourné à l'angle du couloir. Il fallait que j'entre dans le passage sans qu'ils me voient et la chance était avec moi. Je plongeai alors la tête la première, les bras en avant, en direction du miroir. Cependant, au moment même où je fus totalement en l'air je me souvins que le passage secret était depuis un bon moment totalement impraticable à cause d'un éboulement. Avant que je n'ais pu y réfléchir davantage, mes mains, mes bras, puis ma tête s'écrasèrent contre le miroir qui explosa. Le passage était bel et bien toujours condamné.

Lorsque je rouvris péniblement les yeux, j'étais dans une pièce particulièrement sombre. Alors que je me redressais péniblement sur mes avants bras, une voix trainante raisonna.  
>- Ce que tu peux être stupide... On sait tous que le passage secret n'existe plus. On ne peut plus le prendre.<br>Je me contentai d'adresser un regard noir à Drago Malefoy. Il se tenait face à moi, négligemment adossé à un mur qui semblait difficilement tenir debout. A mieux observer la pièce, on aurait même dit que tout allait s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre.  
>- On est où ? Demandai-je.<br>Je me redressai complètement et constatai que Malefoy m'avait allongé sur une veille table. Je m'assis au bord et fixai le blond qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.  
>- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Enfin, on est derrière une tapisserie. Je crois que personne ne connait cet endroit.<br>- Ca c'est sur ! Répliquai-je en constant l'état pitoyable de la pièce.  
>Personne n'avait dû venir depuis des années, voir des siècles.<br>- Si tu n'es pas contente, tu peux ressortir.  
>Je descendis aussitôt de la table.<br>- Et ne me remercie surtout pas de t'avoir sauvé la vie, ajouta-t-il sur un ton plein de reproche.  
>Je le regardai étonnée.<br>- Tu crois que tu as atterri ici par miracle ? Sans moi les mangemorts qui te courraient après t'auraient tué en te trouvant étendu par terre devant le miroir.  
>- Où peut-être qu'ils m'auraient cru morte et qu'ils seraient passés à autre chose, le contredis-je.<br>- Ce que tu peux être de mauvaise foie ! S'exclama-t-il.  
>Je m'approchai quelque peu de lui. Il semblait exténué, ses cheveux d'ordinaires si bien coiffés partaient dans tous les sens et son visage était couvert de traces noires.<br>- Pourquoi m'as-tu aidé ? Demandai-je alors.  
>- Tu préférais que je te laisse mourir ?<br>- Réponds ! Insistai-je.  
>- Le miroir est juste à côté de la tapisserie derrière laquelle nous sommes. S'ils t'avaient trouvé par terre devant le miroir ils auraient aussitôt compris qu'il y avait un passage mais que tu t'étais trompé d'endroit exact. Donc ils en auraient cherché un. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me trouvent à cause de toi.<br>- Cela me rassure, tu ne cherchais qu'une fois de plus à protéger ta petite personne.  
>- Ferme-là ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !<br>Il semblait à bout de nerf.  
>- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fuis les personnes de ton camp ?<br>Il ne répondit pas.  
>- Tu as peur en fait ? Et tu ne veux pas qu'ils sachent que tu te caches pour ne pas combattre n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas changé, tu n'es vraiment qu'un lâche.<br>Drago s'avança soudain jusqu'à moi et sa main vint brusquement enserrer ma gorge. L'air qui passait habituellement dans ma gorge fut aussitôt coupé et je commençai à suffoquer. J'eus beau essayer de dégager la main de Drago, j'étais bien moins forte que lui. Cependant, au moment où je sentis que ma tête commençait à tourner, la main de Drago se desserra lentement, sans pour autant me lâcher. Le contact se fit davantage doux et je sentis son pouce caresser délicatement ma peau.  
>- Désolé, souffla-t-il. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal.<br>Il retira alors enfin sa main et s'adossa de nouveau au mur sur lequel je l'avais trouvé en me réveillant.  
>- Pourquoi n'avoues-tu pas la réelle raison de ta présence ici ? Demandai-je en reculant de quelques pas, de peur de te provoquer un nouvel élan de colère chez lui.<br>- Si tu le sais, je ne vois pas la raison d'en parler.  
>- Tu es quelqu'un de bon au fond. Tu le sais et je le sais, déclarai-je. Je pensais juste que tu t'en rendrais compte plus tôt.<br>- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! S'exclama-t-il agacé.  
>- Si tu es là c'est parce que tu ne crois plus aux mangemorts, tu n'es plus avec eux.<br>- Tu fais fausse route, répondit-il cependant.  
>Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur tandis qu'il s'était décollé du mur. Il s'approcha lentement de moi et s'arrêta si près que je pouvais presque sentir son souffle sur mon visage.<br>- Si je suis là c'est pour toi. C'est tout.  
>- Pardon ? Demandai-je le cœur battant.<br>- N'était-ce pas ce que tu voulais ? HEIN ? S'écria-t-il. NE VOULAIS-TU PAS QUE J'ABANDONNE TOUT CEUX QUE J'AIME POUR TOI ?  
>Je reculai de quelques pas effrayée par l'état dans lequel il se mettait.<br>- Je ne participe pas à la bataille, ajouta-t-il.  
>Sa voix était plus mesurée mais elle restait cependant effrayante.<br>- Je n'aide et je ne combats personne ! Insista-t-il.  
>- Personne n'est neutre dans une guerre, répliquai-je. On a tous un camp même si nos actes sont plus mesurés que certaines personnes. Tu es peut-être là à te cacher dans cette pièce, mais tu es avec eux dans le fond. Tu partages leurs idéaux donc ça ne change rien !<br>- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX A LA FIN ? Hurla-t-il. JE SUIS VENUE TE CHERCHER AU CAS OU TU NE L'AURAIS PAS REMARQUE, JE SUIS LA POUR TOI, ALORS TU VAS VENIR AVEC MOI, SANS FAIRE D'HISTOIRE !  
>Il se rua vers moi et m'empoigna fermement par le bras.<br>- Je connaissais l'existence de cette pièce depuis très longtemps. Je te suivais depuis tout à l'heure grâce à la précieuse carte de Potter, cet idiot a cru bon de la confier à Weasley, et au moment opportun je t'ais sortis de la merde dans la quelle tu t'étais mise ! Sans moi tu serais morte à l'heure qu'il est.  
>- Me sauver la vie ne fait pas de moi ta propriété Drago ! M'exclamai-je en tentant de me dégager de son emprise.<br>- Je suis venue pour te protéger Hermione et je ne partirai pas sans toi, même s'il faut que je te soumette à l'imperium.  
>- ET POUR ALLER OU ? M'exclamai-je apeurée. Où veux-tu que l'on aille Drago ?<br>- On ira se cacher loin, là où personne ne pourra jamais nous retrouver.  
>- Je ne veux pas partir avec toi, dis-je d'une petite voix.<br>- Tu as une autre solution pour nous deux ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix moqueuse, cependant totalement dénuée d'humour.  
>- Il n'y plus de nous qui tienne Drago. Tu as fais ton choix il y a un an ! Tu as choisis les mangemort alors que tu pouvais rejoindre l'ordre !<br>- Rejoindre des traîtres à leur sang ?! C'était hors de question et tu le sais !  
>- Et que suis-je moi alors ? Répondis-je. Je suis une sang de bourbe Drago.<br>- Tais-toi, dit-il en resserrant sa prise sur mon bras. Arrête de dire des horreurs pareilles.  
>- Mais j'en suis une Drago, insistai-je.<br>- Tu es une exception, tu es plus douée que la plus part des sorciers, il doit y avoir une erreur dans ta naissance, tu ne peux pas être issus de deux parents moldus. Ton père ne peut pas être ton vrai père !  
>Ma main libre vint brusquement se loger contre la joue de Drago. Nous avions eu cette conversation des centaines de fois et je n'en revenais pas qu'il remette le sujet sur le tapis. Le regard de Drago vira au noir pendant qu'il posait sa propre main sur sa joue rougie.<br>- Ne t'avise plus jamais de refaire ça, déclara-t-il d'un ton froid.  
>- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ? Lui lançai-je sur un ton provocateur.<br>- Bien sûr que non, je t'aime, répondit-il.  
>Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.<br>- Tu ne connais rien à l'amour Drago, lui fis-je remarquer.  
>- Ah oui ? Alors qu'est-ce que je fais là ?<br>- C'est une très bonne question, parce que les gens qui s'aiment ne se comportent pas comme toi.  
>Drago relâcha soudainement mon bras et me força à reculer jusqu'au mur derrière moi. Il colla avec force ses lèvres contre les miennes en entourant ma taille de ses bras. Je tentai de me dégager de son contact mais son bras remonta jusqu'à mon visage pour maintenir ma tête contre le mur.<br>- Lâche-moi... sanglotai-je.  
>Il ne m'écouta pas, et tenta une fois de plus de me faire réagir. Cependant, mes lèvres ne bougèrent pas.<br>- Je t'en supplie Drago...  
>Contre toute attente, sa bouche s'écarta et son front vint se poser contre le mien.<br>- Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Hermione, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux. Je ne peux pas...  
>Soudain, avant que je n'ai pu faire le moindre mouvement, avant que je n'ai pus émettre le moindre son, je fus englouti dans un tourbillon de noirceur. Nous transplanions !<p>

Lorsque je reposai enfin les pieds au sol, nous nous trouvions dans un grand salon lugubre faiblement éclairé. Tout était parfaitement calme autour de nous, nous étions visiblement seuls.  
>- Les défenses de Poudlard ne sont plus en place ?! Demandai-je surprise.<br>Drago ne répondit pas et leva sa baguette en l'air pour mettre en place toutes les protections possibles et inimaginables, en prenant soin de lancer un sort empêchant quiconque de transplaner. J'étais prisonnière et incapable de me défendre sans baguette magique.  
>- Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de te perdre Hermione, expliqua Drago. Quand la bataille de Poudlard aura prit fin nous partirons d'ici et nous ne reviendrons jamais.<br>- Où sommes-nous ?  
>- Dans ma résidence secondaire.<br>- Il faut que j'y retourne Drago, tu le sais.  
>- Hors de question.<br>- Donc tu vas me forcer à rester avec toi ? Tu veux vraiment cette vie ?  
>- Si je la passe avec toi oui. Je n'ai besoin que de toi.<br>- Et pas de mon amour ? Insistai-je.  
>- Bien sûr que si !<br>- Je ne t'aime plus Drago... Et ce depuis longtemps. Tu as fais ton choix il y a un an, j'ai vécu en conséquence.  
>- Tu en aimes un autre ? S'écria-t-il en m'attrapant par les épaules. Tu en aimes un autre ? Répéta-t-il.<br>Je crus que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites.  
>- Non, répondis-je.<br>- Alors c'est que tu m'aimes toujours, soupira-t-il en me serrant contre lui. Nous serons heureux Hermione et tu m'aimeras de nouveau. Tu auras tout ce que tu désires, tout ! Si c'est de l'argent que tu veux, je travaillerais nuits et jours, si c'est des enfants que tu veux, nous en ferons autant que tu le souhaites, si c'est une vie remplie que tu espères, je le rendrais palpitante pour toi. Je ferais tout pour toi mon amour, ajouta-t-il en prenant mon visage en coupe entre ses mains.  
>Je ne pus empêcher des larmes de couler lentement le long de mes joues. Drago me poussait à bout comme toujours.<br>- Ne pleure pas, me susurra-t-il en approchant son visage du mien.  
>Nos lèvres entrèrent en contact pour la deuxième fois de la journée, mais cette fois-ci je répondis à son baiser. Sa voix, son regard, son corps et sa folie m'avaient manqués. Je l'embrassai comme si c'était la dernière fois et Drago passa rapidement ses bras sous mes fesses pour me porter jusqu'au canapé le plus proche. J'aimais tellement sa manière de me dominer dans ses moments là, la force qu'il mettait dans chacun de ses gestes, les mots qu'ils soufflaient à mon oreille lorsque nos corps nus étaient encrés l'un dans l'autre.<p>

Nous avions couché ensemble comme si c'était la dernière fois. Cependant, pour moi ça l'était. Je lançai un dernier regard plein d'amour à Drago qui dormait profondément sur le canapé, avant de sortir de la maison. Je n'avais jamais aimé quelqu'un autant que lui et j'étais certaine que jamais je ne l'oublierais, que jamais il ne me serait donné d'aimer autant quelqu'un d'autre. Nous étions faits pour nous aimer à la folie, mais pas pour être ensemble. Drago ne croyait pas à l'égalité des sangs. Pour lui les moldus étaient une race totalement inférieure. S'il avait fait exception pour moi c'était pas amour et par folie, et jamais il ne tomberait amoureux de la terre entière. Notre relation était vouée à l'échec. Nous avions beaux nous aimer nous ne serions jamais heureux ensemble et la folie de Drago n'avait fait que s'accroître depuis un an. Auparavant, jamais il ne m'aurait fait mal, jamais il ne m'aurait forcé à l'embrasser comme il l'avait fait dans la petite pièce derrière la tapisserie. Non, Drago était en perdition et si je voulais garder un bon souvenir de lui, il fallait que je parte maintenant.  
>Je venais de passer le portail de la magnifique maison de vacance de Drago. Je devais retourner à Poudlard où la bataille devait encore faire rage, l'Ordre allait gagner et le monde serait enfin en paix. J'adressai un dernier regard à la grande bâtisse en promettant intérieurement à Drago de l'aimer à jamais quoi qu'il fasse et où qu'il soit.<br>A présent hors des limites de protection qu'il avait mis en place, je transplanai en serrant la baguette de Drago entre mes mains. De cette manière j'aurais toujours une part de lui avec moi, de cette manière je ne serais jamais réellement séparé de celui que j'aimerais toute ma vie.  
>Par ailleurs, je savais que tout irait bien pour lui à présent, il avait quitté les Mangemorts même si ses préjugés ne disparaîtraient jamais. <p>

**FIN**


End file.
